Percabeth at Goode!
by wisegirlOwlhead
Summary: Annabeth Chase is going to surprise her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. But when she realizes that everyone is falling for him, will she get jealous? Or Angry? They survived Tartarus together, couldn't they survive High school?
1. Chapter 1-My Seaweed Brain

**This is my 1st ever fanfic! So sorry if it's bad!**

Annabeth PoV:

7:45. Perfect! I'm 30 minutes early!

I step into the front office of Goode High school. Which just so happens to be my boyfriend, Percy Jackson's, high school.

My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and I'm here to surprise Percy! I already called Sally and she said I could stay with Percy! At his apartment! Now, I know what your thinking, but we survived Tartarus together, so us being together is better than us apart.

Anyways, I walk into the front office and I see a short, skinny women in a purple pantsuit. She has a bun on the top of her head and glasses. She smiles warmly at me and says, "How may I help you?" I smile and say, "I'm the new student here, Annabeth Chase." She grabbed some papers and handed them to me. "This has your locker number, the combination, and your schedule. Which you requested to be in all classes with Percy Jackson?" I grinned, "Yep." She looked at me. "I'll have you know that Percy has a girlfriend and he won't date all the other girls who likes him. Just a warning, dear." I blushed, "Umm, I'm his girlfriend." She nodded, not believing me, "Okay, have a good first day." I smiled, "You too!"

I walked out the door and saw that a few people were here, but not much. I went to find my locker and opened it. I put my books in, a mirror, and a picture of me and Percy. I smiled at it. It was the one where we were by the lake at camp, he was kissing my cheek and I was grinning like a maniac.

I glanced in my mirror to check my hair. My long blonde curls were up in a ponytail, I had on no make-up, and my Camp Half-Blood necklace on. I also had on my sea-green owl earrings Percy got me for my birthday. I was wearing a gray tank-top with a owl on it and my ripped jean shorts. I had on my gray vans, too.

I taped my schedule to my locker and saw my 1st period was English with Mr. Blofis. I shut my locker and grabbed my monster-proof phone out. It was 8:07 now, and class started at 8:15. I sighed and waited for Percy to walk in the building.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned around quickly and reached for my dagger. I sighed, it was just a girl, I think. She had straight brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin was fair and she had a few freckles. She was wearing a bit of make-up and a gold choker, which was kinda cute. She had on a hot pink v-neck, some lace white shorts with some sky blue converse.

She smiled and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Audrey. I'm assuming your new, correct?" I smiled, "Annabeth Chase, and yes, this is my first day." We shook hands. "So, why did you move here?" Audrey asked. "Well, for my job, and also to surprise my boyfriend." I answered. "Oh cool, who's your boyfriend?" Audrey asked. "His name is Percy Jackson." I said, smiling. Her grin and bright eyes turned into aggravation and a frown. "Okay, listen, Percy already has a girlfriend, and I happen to be his best friend here, so please just leave him alone." Audrey said. "Umm, okay?" I answered, confused. I mean, why would she say something so rude to me?

I turned around and saw the whole school turn their heads towards the door. A boy with a "Goode Swim Team" shirt and black shorts came in. He had a tan athletic body and some black vans on. He had messy jet-black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes. He also wore his Camp Half-Blood necklace too.

It was Percy Jackson. MY Percy, the person who I've know since I was 12. My first love. (A/N: ik Luke but she didn't LOVE him.) My Seaweed Brain. The person who gave up being a God for me. The boy who stole my heart and made it orbit him. The boy who forgot everything but me. The boy who survived Tartarus and back with me. Percy Jackson, the boy I love.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2-Surprise!

Annabeth PoV:

Percy walked, more like strutted, to his locker. Ugh, what an ego! All the girls started twirling their hair and looked at him, but a few were whispering and pointing at me. What, did I have gum in my hair?

3 boys with the same shirt on as Percy walked in a went up to his locker. "Oh, sup guys." Percy said to them. "Sup" all three said in unison. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _I turned around to Audrey and said, "I'm going to surprise him." She frowned at me. "Annabeth, I already told you. He has a girlfriend!" She said annoyingly.

I ignored her and walked up to Percy. His back was to me, but the other boys were facing me. One of them was checking me out, and the other was winking at me. One was glancing at Percy nervously, looking back and forth from him and me.

I put my finger to my lips and said, in a really high pitched voice, "Excuse me, could you help me find my boyfriend?"Percy didn't even turn around. "Listen Sadie, I already told you I have a girlfriend, so please go away." I smiled and said, "Gods, Seaweed Brain, I thought you might be a little excited to see me." He turned around and grinned at me. "Annabeth! Oh my gods what are you doing here?" He picked me up and spun me around. When he set me down he hugged me and said, "Gods, I've missed you!" Then, he leaned in and kissed me. He slid his hands below my waist and I put mine around his neck. His lips were salty and smelled like the sea, and blue waffles. _Seaweed Brain_, I thought giddily.

We were having a pretty good make-out session when someone coughed loudly. We broke apart and I saw a girl with fake blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a obviously fake tan, unlike mine. She had on a pink top that showed WAY to much, err, ya know, and some really short shorts that was defiantly against the dress code. She had on about a pound of makeup on and gold chain earrings. I already hated this girl.

"What are you doing with MY boyfriend?" She asked "Excuse me?" I said. Who does she think she is, she was worse than Drew. "Sadie, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." He said, grinning. Then, he kissed me as if to make that clear. "Ugh, who do you think you are. Just walking in and stealing my boyfriend, you fake blonde." Sadie said. I broke apart and said, "First of all, you were never dating him. Second, your the only fake blonde around here." The hallways filled with _oohs. _I looked around and realized that we had started a crowd. _Great, new center of attention._

"Well, uh, this isn't over!" Sadie yelled. I rolled my eyes and kissed Percy again. He smiled whenever we heard the clonk of heels walk away and the annoying smell of perfume get out of my nose. When Percy finally let go, he turned to his friends. All their mouths were hung open in shock. I snapped in their faces. "You guys good?" I asked. "Uhh, yeah, yeah, just didn't think Percy could get a girl like you." One said, winking.

Percy glared at him and said, "Mine!" and put both arms around me. I smiled at him. "So, I probably have some explaining to do, soo..." Percy started. "Lunch." All the friends said together. "Okay." Percy said. Then, I walked to my locker and he looked at my schedule.

_Schedule: Annabeth Chase_

_1st: English- Paul Blofis_

_2nd: Math- Mrs. Hopkins_

_3rd: Science- Mr. Piper_

_4th: Architecture- Mrs. Welch_

_5th: History- Mrs. Rowen_

_LUNCH_

_6th: Free Period_

_7th: Gym- Coach LaRue_

Percy read it and grinned even wider. "We have all the same classes together!" He said, smiling. I smiled, "Awesome! Now, we should get to homeroom." He frowned. "But I just saw you!" He whined. He gave me that cute pouty face that would make any girl go nuts, especially me. "Ughh, fine. One more kiss." He gave me his goofy grin and leaned in. We kissed until we heard coughing. "Guys, we should get to class." Audrey said. I smiled at her. "Of course." I answered. "Shall we?" Percy said, holding out his hand. "We shall." I said, laughing.

We locked arms and walked to Mr. Blofis' class. Everyone's eyes darted to us, and then the whisper war began. "Annabeth! So good to see you!" Paul Blofis told me. "Thanks, it's good to see you, too!" I grinned at him. He smiled. "Take a seat, class will start soon." He said.

Me and Percy took a seat in the second row. Soon, Sadie came in and sat by Percy, flirting with him. Percy ignored her and grabbed my hand. Soon, Paul started taking attendance.

"Amy Barner."

"Here."

"Michael Brown."

"Here."

"Audrey Cane."

"Present."

"Annabeth Chase...is here."

He kept going on until…

"Matt Sloan. Matt? Hello?"

Right after that, a lean guy with brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes rushes in. He's wearing a "GOODE FOOTBALL" Jersey. "Yeah, I'm here." He says. "Matt, please take a seat."

He walks over to the desk beside me and sits down. "Do you work at Little Caesars, 'cause your hot and I'm ready." Matt says. I ignore him. "When I look at you, it feels like a dream." He says. "Oh really, I say, "Because this feels more like a nightmare." He frowns as I grab Percy's hand again.

"Why are you dating that guy. He doesn't deserve you." Matt say, getting closer. "Actually, I'm the one that doesn't deserve him. And you, _you_ definitely don't deserve him. So back off." I answer firmly. He glares at Percy. "Yeah whatever. You'll come running for me one day." He says.

*LUNCH*

Annabeth PoV:

I walk with Percy to go sit at a table. All his friends are there. I set my tray down and sit down. "Sup guys." Percy says and puts his arm around me. "Wassup!" They answer. Me and Audrey roll our eyes. "So, Perce, what's the details with you and Annie." Walter says. "Never, call me Annie, _Walt._" I respond. "Ooh!" The table says. "But, yeah,how did y'all meet." Walter says.

Before I can speak, their eyes shift behind me. I look and see a girl with her arms around Percy's neck. "Percy! I missed you so much!" The girl says. "Bella? What are you doing here?" Percy said. He moved his arm off my shoulder and hugged her. I frown and Audrey shoots me a sympathy look. "Look, Percy, I just wanted to say…" Her eyes dart to me. "Who's that?" She asks, jealousy in her eyes.

Percy replies, "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. She goes to camp with me." She nods and her jealousy grows stronger. "Annabeth, this is Bella, my friend when I first came to Goode, other than Rachel." He says. I smile at her, "Hi. I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you." Her eyes flicker back to normal. "Good to meet you, too." She sits down and Percy puts his arm back around me.

"So, you and Annabeth?" Walter says. "Oh, right. So we met at camp when we were 12, and started dating when we were 16, on my birthday. She's the most important thing in my life and I love her more than anyone, and my parents." Percy replies. "Yep, so now I'm here to surprise him. I'm actually staying at your apartment!" I say happily.

"What, your living with him?" Bella asks. I nod. "Really? Yay! This is awesome, Wise Girl!" Percy says, grinning. "Well, don't get any ideas, Perce." Michael says, smirking. Both me and Percy's face goes red. "Oh, of course not." Percy said, still blushing. Bella still looks jealous, but it turns to sadness, too.

The bell rings and we head off to our next class. I'm pretty sure Bella likes Percy, but he's mine! I still feel bad about it, but she'll find someone else, right?


	3. Chapter 3-Percy's apartment

Annabeth PoV:

After my first day, Percy drove me home in his car. "Hey, Wise Girl, check out my new car." Percy says, with that lopsided grin on his face. I look and see a sea green Maserati. "Wow, Seaweed Brain, who got you this!" I said. He smiled. "Dad." I nodded as he opened the car door for me. I sat down on the comfy seats and Percy jumped in. He started up the car and turned on the radio. Our song "Beautiful Crazy." By Luke Combs came on. He turned it up and we started singing.

He grabbed my hand as we rode to his apartment. "I'll get your bags." Percy says. "No, I've got them." I say and grab them. He shrugs and walks up to open the door for me. I step in and we get in the elevator. He grabs me as soon as it shuts and kisses me. I grin and kiss him back. When the door opens, we quickly back away and walk out.

We walk into room 5790, and I smell the warm scent of cookies. Percy darts to the kitchen and grabs a plate of them. "Mine!" Percy yells. "Oh, Percy, your home!" Sally says, "And Annabeth, we've missed you." She squeezes me in a hug, "Yep, we have missed you." Percy says, leaning in. We start kissing as Sally rolls her eyes and says, "Teenagers."

Eventually, we push away. "I'll show you to your room?" Percy asks. "You will." I answer. He walks down the hallway and leads me to a blank room. "I know it's plain, but this weekend you can paint it and stuff." He says. "Okay. Well, we can go get the paint sometime this week." I say. "Yeah, I'll take you soon." He says."I'm going to unpack, since I already did my homework." I say. "Okay, I'm gonna go…" He starts. "Eat?" I say. He grins. "You know me to well, Wise Girl." Percy says. "No such thing." I smile. He turns to leave, but calls back, "Love you!" I smile. "Love you more!" I unzip my bag. "Love you most!" He yells to me. "Love you googleplex!"

I can literally hear him frown. "No smartness on me, remember?" I roll my eyes and put my clothes in the closet. Then, I take out some photos of my friends at camp. I hang up a picture of me and Piper on the Argo II. Then the picture of me, Thalia, and Luke. I have one of me and Percy kissing by the lake. One is of Percy kissing my cheek and I'm grinning like a maniac. Then one of me and my dad, an me and my mom. I smile as all my photos go up.

*NEXT DAY*

Annabeth PoV:

My alarm wakes me up at 6:30. I groan and hop out of bed. I turn off my alarm and walk to the closet. I put on a gray tank top and some jean shorts. Then, I walk to the bathroom and throw my messy curls up into a ponytail. I head to the kitchen and see Percy, still in his PJ's, eating some blue waffles. "Morning, Annabeth. Did you sleep well?" Sally asks. I nod, yawning. "Yep, just a tiny bit tired." I reply. Percy grins at me, and waffle bits are in his teeth. "Gross, Seaweed Brain." I say, sticking out my tongue. He grins wider and shoves the rest of his plate down his throat. I roll my eyes as Sally puts a plate of blue eggs, waffles, and (red) strawberries. "Thanks, Sally." I say to her. "Oh, your welcome, sweetheart." She says.

I swallow down my food and brush my teeth. Then, I put my gray converse on and wait by the door. I take a selfie and text it to my family. Then, Percy walks out. He opens the door for me and we head towards the car. "You look pretty today, Wise Girl." Percy says. "Your not too bad yourself." I answer.

He opens the car door for me and we get in. "So, are you liking school?" Percy asks. I think of Bella and want to frown. But, I don't. "Yeah, it's great." I say instead. Percy just gives me that look and frowns. "Your lying." He says, completely poker-faced. I sigh. "Well, it's just that you seem really close to Bella, and…" He shushes me. "Annie, I love you more than anyone else in the world! We literally survived Tartarus together and gone on so many quests together. Your the most beautiful, smart, athletic, talented, and perfect girl in the world!" He says. We pull into the school parking lot and he parks. "And I love you!" He says. He leans in and gives me this soft, caring, and compassionate kiss. "And don't go thinking I will leave you for a girl like Bella. Sure, she's my friend, but she can be a little, uhh, clicky." He says, scratching the back of his head.

After all that, I can't help but kiss him again. "Percy, your the world to me, literally. I love you, too!" I say. He grins and we walk out to school.

We survived literally everything together, so I know now, that we will definitely survive high school!


End file.
